The present invention relates to trash receptacle lining systems, more particularly pertains to a lining refuse receptacle device, a kit for the device and an associated method of using the same.
Utilizing conventional trash receptacles, an individual must remove a filled trash bag and subsequently manually install a new bag within the receptacle. This forces the individual to bend over and to have manual contact with the frequently soiled interior of the trash receptacle. Therefore there is a need for an improved device, kit and method of using the same which can at least minimize this inconvenience. A wide variety of trash liner systems is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of trash liner systems, for example, the refuse receptacle with bag liners supplied through the bottom from replaceable liner supply packages disclosed by Lang et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,490; the trash receptacle lining system disclosed by Battaglia in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,505; the disposable bag box for trash receptacle disclosed by Lemongelli in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,935; the self dispensing trash liner pail disclosed by Van Brackle in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,041; the system for automatically lining a trash receptacle in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,292; the trash container liner dispensing system disclosed by Triglia in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,334; the trash container liner dispensing system disclosed by Triglia in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,239; and the trash bag roll retainer/dispenser disclosed by Triglia in U.S. Pat. No. D391,725.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automatic lining refuse receptacle device having a base; a hinge; a spring latch; a collar; a dowel; a spindle; a catch; a bucket; and a ridge. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to makes it possible to provide a means for conveniently holding and replacing trash liners within a trash bucket. The above-described patents make no provision for an automatic lining refuse receptacle device having a base; a hinge; a spring latch; a collar; a dowel; a spindle; a catch; a bucket; and a ridge.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved automatic lining refuse receptacle device having a base; a hinge; a spring latch; a collar; a dowel; a spindle; a catch; a bucket; and a ridge. In this respect, the automatic lining refuse receptacle device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means for conveniently holding and replacing trash liners within a trash bucket.
The present device, kit and method of using, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a novel and nonobvious automatic lining refuse receptacle device, kit and method of using the same. The device includes a base; a hinge; a spring latch; a collar; a dowel; a spindle; a catch; a bucket; and a ridge. The hinge is attached to the base. The spring latch is attached to the base. The collar is attached to the base. The dowel is pivotally attached to the collar. The spindle has a distal and proximate ends, in which the proximate end of the spindle is attached to the dowel. The catch is attached to the base, wherein the catch is capable of contacting the distal end of the spindle. The bucket is attached to the hinge, in which the bucket has a top rim and a bottom plate, wherein the bottom plate has an elongated slot cut through the bottom plate of the bucket. The ridge is attached to the bucket, wherein the ridge is capable of being clamped onto with the spring loaded latch. The bottom plate of the bucket can be rotated upwardly away from the base into an open position when the spring latch is not engaged with the ridge. The bottom plate of the bucket can also be rotated downwardly towards the base into a closed position wherein the spring latch is engageable with the ridge. The proximate end of the spindle can be rotated upwardly away from the base into a load position. The proximate end of the spindle can be rotated downwardly towards the base so that the proximate end of the rests on the catch in a dispensing position. The kit includes the device and a garbage bag roll. The method includes the steps of clamping, grabbing, gyrating, inserting, obtaining, revolving, rotating, securing, swiveling, threading, unclamping, and unwinding.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type trash liner devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved automatic lining refuse receptacle device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved automatic lining refuse receptacle device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a base; a hinge; a spring latch; a collar; a dowel; a spindle; a catch; a bucket; and a ridge. The hinge is attached to the base. The spring latch is attached to the base. The collar is attached to the base. The dowel is pivotally attached to the collar. The spindle has a distal and proximate ends, in which the proximate end of the spindle is attached to the dowel. The catch is attached to the base, wherein the catch is capable of contacting the distal end of the spindle. The bucket is attached to the hinge, in which the bucket has a top rim and a bottom plate, wherein the bottom plate has an elongated slot cut through the bottom plate of the bucket. The ridge is attached to the bucket, wherein the ridge is capable of being clamped onto with the spring loaded latch. The bottom plate of the bucket can be rotated upwardly away from the base into an open position when the spring latch is not engaged with the ridge. The bottom plate of the bucket can also be rotated downwardly towards the base into a closed position wherein the spring latch is engageable with the ridge. The proximate end of the spindle can be rotated upwardly away from the base into a load position. The proximate end of the spindle can be rotated downwardly towards the base so that the proximate end of the rests on the catch in a dispensing position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a garbage bag roll. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automatic lining refuse receptacle device that has all the advantages of the prior art automatic lining refuse receptacle device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automatic lining refuse receptacle device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automatic lining refuse receptacle device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new automatic lining refuse receptacle device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a automatic lining refuse receptacle device having a base; a hinge; a spring latch; a collar; a dowel; a spindle; a catch; a bucket; and a ridge. This combination of elements makes it possible to provide a means for conveniently holding and replacing trash liners within a trash bucket.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a kit comprises the device and a garbage bag roll.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprising the steps of clamping, grabbing, gyrating, inserting, obtaining, revolving, rotating, securing, swiveling, threading, unclamping, and unwinding.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and description matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.